A signal collection module in the related art usually performs signal collection and power connection via wires. This kind of signal collection module has poor universality. Once types of signals (such as pressure, concentration, humidity, etc.) required to be collected in the environment are increased, this kind of signal collection module cannot operate normally. If additional sensing units are added, the whole design of the signal collection module needs to be adjusted. Moreover, in this type of signal collection module, the battery connection sheet and the FPC needs to be connected with each other by welding or hot pressing, and then welded to an electrode terminal of the battery. In other words, two-step forming is required. The two-step forming causes an increase in the complexity of manufacture and use as well as a decrease of reliability of the signal collection module.